1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disconnectable coupling comprising a coupling hub and a coupling sleeve rotatably arranged thereon, the hub and the sleeve, in the driving direction of rotation, being connected to each other by at least one radially outwardly resilient locking ratchet and a locking ratchet recess in the sleeve associated therewith, the coupling also comprising a switching ring which is mounted on the outer circumference of the coupling sleeve, which is held in a torque transmitting position and which, when actuated by a retaining member, moves each locking ratchet into a disengaged position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such a coupling is known from West German Patent Specification Nos. 35 28 591 C2 and 35 35 264 C1 which describe couplings in which the locking ratchets are switched by control pins which in turn are influenced by a control ring and a circumferentially acting spring. The disadvantage of this design is that the control pins may jam or tilt as a result of jamming forces occurring during the disconnecting process between the radial bore and the control pin. Furthermore, such a coupling required a large number of individual parts and in the case of vibrations, the disconnected position is not sufficiently secured.